Big Sister is Pretty
by Xaleria07
Summary: ‘She’s so pretty,’ he thought to himself as he dreamily gazed at the screen where a pale-skinned heroine was glaring into the camera. “Is there anything you want for your birthday, Ryan?” “Yes, I want her.” RedxRae DEDICATED TO POISON'S IVY!
1. Good Morning

**Big Sister is Pretty**

**A birthday present for Ivy from Xaleria**

**Happy early birthday Ivy (My totally awesome long-lost personality twin!!)!! :D I know how much you LOVE this couple so of course this story's about them. ;) I was inspired by, of course, another Asian song called "Noona is Pretty (Replay)" by SHINee. **

**Oh yeah, and to make this clear to everyone, this will be what I call a "Countdown Fic". I'm going to update every Saturday (starting this coming Saturday after this update) until I end it on Ivy's birthday!! So I hope you guys enjoy it!!**

**Anyway, enough of me babbling about it, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Robin wouldn't waste time saying cheesy one-liners. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Prologue- Good Morning**

Mornings. He disliked mornings. No…he _detested _mornings with a passion. Mornings were his hell on Earth. And this particular morning was no different. In fact, it was the worst mornings of all mornings. Because today was…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYAN!!" a shrill voice shouted as the double doors leading to his room burst open.

His birthday. And while most would rejoice at this, he hated it. Since ever his father remarried to the most obnoxious, annoying, drives-you-crazy-until-you-want-to-kill-her woman ever, he had come to loathe the day of his birth.

"Rona," Ryan said, his voice low and dangerous. "How many times do I have to tell you to not come into my room?"

Ignoring the tone of his voice, Rona, a bubbly, blond-haired woman with the most childlike blue eyes, rushed forward, crushing Ryan into her bosom, one reason Ryan believed his father had married her for. "Oh Ryan! Don't be such a grouch! It's your birthday!!"

"Happy birthday son!!" Ryan turned his head, as much as he could, to glare at his father who popped up behind Rona. He too wore a stupid grin on his face as he blew one of those party poppers. _Then again, _Ryan thought, _they're both idiots and therefore perfect for each other…_

As much as Ryan hated to admit it, he looked a lot like his father. They both were tall, having a foot difference from each other, making Ryan 5'5 while his father was 6'5. Ryan had his casual disarrayed black hair and his baby blue eyes. The only feature Ryan didn't have from his father was his soft, ivory skin which he got from his mother.

Pushing himself away from Rona, Ryan sent a deadly glare in their direction, "Go away."

His parents looked at each other, then back at Ryan, and then burst out laughing. Of course they wouldn't take his words seriously. They never did.

"Oh you're so funny Ryan." Rona cooed, pushing his hair back from his eyes. Ryan waved her hand away, sighing in exasperation. "Now come on, I made a big breakfast for you!"

"Whatever," Ryan muttered, getting out of bed. He waited until his parents were out of his room before he grabbed the remote off his nightstand and switched on the TV, flipping towards the news channel. His eyes were glued to the screen even as he changed.

"_Mary Castro here live from Jump City National Bank where the Teen Titans have once again served justice. Today our heroes have apprehended the H.I.V.E Five. members, Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, Billy Numerous, SeeMore, and Kyd Wykkyd. Oh, here they come! Robin, if we could question you!_"

Ryan scoffed, looking as the reporter ran after Boy Wonder. He smiled pleasantly and answered all of the questions as his teammates carted off the bad guys. Ryan hated Robin. The guy had a huge ego and always walked around like he owned the city. And there were numerous times where he had betrayed his team yet was always forgiven by everyone. Heck, the guy could kill someone and still be forgiven!

They only reason why Ryan even put up with watching the news and Robin show off every day was because he hoped to see _her. _By her, he meant Raven. The pale-skinned, goddess who had caught his eye the first time he saw her. Although everyone avoided her, considered her an 'Ice Queen' and wrote her off as a 'freaky, gothic chick', she wasn't.

Raven was, for the lack of a better word, breathtaking. The way she walked with grace, the cute, irresistible pout always present on her face, the way her leotard complimented her curvaceous body, the shine in her violet eyes, and the abnormality of her indigo hair; all of it fascinated Ryan. No, Raven herself fascinated him. Ryan had loved the way of how she was always honest, although people considered it curt, how she said what was on her mind and how she didn't mind that people really didn't pay attention to her. Ryan loved everything about her.

_She's so pretty_, he thought to himself as he dreamily gazed at the screen where the said heroine was glaring into the camera. _If only I could talk to her…if only…_

Sighing, Ryan finished dressing himself by pulling on his school uniform's blazer. He didn't bother to turn off the TV since the maids would do so, and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him just as the reporter said, "_BIG NEWS! We have just discovered that the Teen Titans are in debt!! Yes, you heard right, the Titans are BROKE!_"

* * *

Ryan took a sip of tea as he looked down at today's newspaper in his hand. His father was also doing the same. Rona smiled thinking, _They really are so much alike._

Refilling Ryan's tea cup (Rona hated having the maids do so), Rona asked, "So Ryan, is there anything you want for your birthday?"

"Not really," Ryan murmured, flipping the page.

"Oh…" Rona said, dejected. Ryan flipped the page again and stopped as he saw a picture of the Titans.

"Actually…"

Rona brightened, looking towards her stepson with a big smile, "Did you find something you want?"

Ryan smiled and put the picture towards Rona, pointing towards Raven, "Yes, I want her."

Rona blinked, staring at Ryan disbelievingly as his father stopped eating to stare at Ryan too. Ryan only smiled, repeating, "I want Raven Roth for my birthday present."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hehe, I'm loving this so far!! :D I hope you love it too Ivy!! I'll have the first chapter this Saturday!! :) **

**Ciao,**

**Xaleria**


	2. Entertainment

**Yeah!! It's finally Saturday!! Well, actually, it's still Friday to me but for Ivy, it's Saturday already!! So I'm gonna update it now. :D I've been dying to post this. **

**Also, THANKS SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed!! I know I already told you guys, BUT THANKS!! It really made me happy!!**

**So this story, and I forgot to mention this in the prologue XP (opps), is DEDICATED to Ivy!! :D I'm glad you love it so far! X)**

**Disclaimer: Yes! I am sooooo rich that I bought TT!! HAHA!! Not. XP**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1- Entertainment**

"It's Beast Boy!!" someone shouted, pointing out the green elf who tried hard to hide himself to no avail. The guy was green after all.

"AHH!!" Beast Boy screamed as an onslaught of reporters came charging at him.

"Beast Boy! Is it true that the Titans are in debt?"

"What happened to lead to this?"

"Is it true that Batman, your financial provider, has stopped providing?"

"Beast Boy, will you give a statement on this turn of events?"

Beast Boy, overwhelmed by the questions and pressuring reporters who ganged up on him, quickly morphed into a pterodactyl making the reporters back off as he grabbed the pizza box he had been holding, flying off.

When he finally reached the tower, he morphed back and sighed in relief. "Beast Boy!" Beast Boy's eyes practically bugged out of their sockets as he saw boatloads of reporters rush towards the island.

"Ahh!!" Beast Boy screamed, running inside and putting various locks and bolts on the door.

"Beast Boy, what's the matter?" Robin asked, staring peculiarly at his friend.

"Dude!" Beast Boy turned around, grabbing Robin and shoving his face towards the window where the reporters pressed their faces against, eagerly awaiting them. "They're EVERYWHERE!!"

The other titans joined him, looking out the window with disbelief. "Damn, it's like an army out there." Cyborg commented.

"They are most similar to the Antsui's of my home planet." Starfire added, staring at the reporters with curious, wide eyes.

"Dude…do they make a human spray?" Everyone glared at the one who made the stupid comment.

"Just ignore them," Raven muttered, going back to the couch to read. "They'll leave eventually.

"Raven's right," Robin said. "Just leave them alone, besides, we have bigger things to worry about."

"You mean the fact that we're, oh, I don't know, BROKE!!" Beast Boy yelled, throwing his hands up with frustration. "What the hell happened anyway?"

Robin sighed, running his gloved fingers through his gelled hair. "Batman thought it'd be a good thing if we started supporting ourselves. You know, growing up."

"To hell with growing up!" Beast Boy cried out, tearfully looking towards the large screen TV, "What'll happen to Bob (I named their TV) here? What'll happen when we can't pay the electric bill, when we can't buy videogames anymore, when we can't buy pizza anymore!! What'll happen?!" Gasping, Beast Boy realized, "We'll be thrown into the streets!! We'll be bums!" Imagining the horrors, Beast Boy wailed.

"Shut up!" Raven screamed, a vein almost popping in her head. "All we need to do is get jobs, get money, and everything's fine!"

"Jobs?! I don't want to get a job!!"

Beep. Beep. The computer went, alerting them of a new email. As Raven and Beast Boy fought, Robin went to go see what it was. He opened it and read it, his eyes widening with every second. "Uh guys…"

"Why don't you go cry a river elsewhere!"

"Guys…"

"You're so mean Raven! No wonder you're the Ice Queen!"

"Guys…"

"You better shut the hell up or so help me I will…"

"GUYS!" Robin screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone became silent, turning towards their pissed off leader. "Thank you. But we don't need to worry about our money troubles anymore."

"Really?" Beast Boy quickly ran up to him, his eyes hopeful. "What? Did Batman reconsider?"

"Uh…not exactly," Robin rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Then what is it?" Cyborg asked.

"Does it have to do with the mail of e you received Friend Robin?" Starfire questioned.

"Yes…" Robin trailed off.

"Well what does it say?" Raven asked, growing impatient since Beast Boy wore off most of her patience.

"It's about a job offer, and the money they're offering can pay off our bills which are coming in next month while I talk to Batman about a deal." Robin told them. He looked at their faces then sighed, "But the job is only being offered to Raven."

Everyone's jaw dropped and everyone turned towards Raven, who looked surprised herself. "What's the job then Robin?"

"Well…" Robin started, his ears turning red.

"What's the job?" Raven repeated, frowning. _This can't be good…_

"They're a rich couple and they're offering 500,000 if you spend the rest of this week entertaining their…son. It's supposed to be his birthday gift."

There was a pause throughout the whole building. The reporters outside had grown bored since none of the Titans would come out, but were startled when a screech pierced the air.

"_**WHAT??**_"

* * *

"There is **NO WAY IN HELL** I am going to be some kid's** TOY** just so we can pay our bills! NO WAY!" Raven insisted, crossing her arms as she glared at Robin.

"Please Rae," Robin begged. "It's just until I can convince Batman to pay our bills. Do it for the team."

"Why don't you go be his toy then?" Raven asked, still pissed off. "I'm sure any titan would do."

"But he specifically asked for you!"

"So!" Raven snapped. "I'm not doing it!" Raven turned around, ready to walk away.

"Raven!" Robin cried out, grabbing her shoulder.

"No," Raven said firmly, turning to send a death glare at Robin, "means no, Robin."

She brushed his hand off and started to walk away when Robin called out, "They'll provide a room, meals, they even will let you have access to anything in their home!" Raven was still walking away. "I hear they have a library with a splendid collection of most works that aren't sold anymore!" Raven's walk faltered slightly, and Robin knew he had snagged her. "And I hear that they fund the local bookstores and libraries. Imagine what'll happen if you refuse." Robin watched as Raven stopped, and he smirked, knowing what the end will turn out like.

Raven growled something then turned around, her glare still in place, "Alright. Where's this place again?"

* * *

_Shit, _Raven thought, looking at the massive mansion in front of her. _I knew they were rich, but my god!_

"Have a good time, Rae!" Cyborg called out, waving bye to his little sister with a smile. It was almost like dropping her off to school and not to a house where someone had paid for her to be a birthday gift.

_Dammit, if only we didn't need the money…_Raven stared up at the house again and sighed, deciding to get this over with. She grabbed the chrome knocker and banged it only once before the door was automatically opened. Raven stared in surprise at the butler who bowed to her.

"Miss. Roth, we've been expecting you." He moved aside and gestured for her to enter. She did so and looked around, admiring the interior of the house. It was artistically done.

"This way Miss. Roth." The butler said, his voice even more monotone than hers! "You have to meet the Master and Mistress first. The young master has yet to return from school."

"Right," Raven murmured. "How old is the young master again?"

"He just turned eleven," the butler replied.

_Eleven? _Raven thought groaning inwardly. _Oh god, he's probably one of those spoiled brats. Let's hope I don't kill him by the time this week is over._

"Master, Mistress, Miss. Roth is here." Raven had been caught up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed that they had arrived at the large living room where a couple sat on chairs opposite from each other, a chessboard on the table between them.

"Ahh, yes," the man said, his voice deep. He stood up along with his wife and they both walked towards Raven, serious faces on. Raven was almost frightened by them. Suddenly though, the man broke out a big smile and grabbed Raven's hand, shaking it up and down vigorously, "WELCOME Miss. Roth! My wife and I were so happy to hear that you accepted our proposal!"

Raven stared at the two, previously poised with authority, now breaking out laughing and chattering in high voices, acting like kids rather than adults. _If this is how they are, imagine their son…_

"Oh, where are my manners," the man stopped, smiling at Raven. "I'm Vincent Xander, and this is my wife Rona."

Raven shook hands with both of them, and when she did with Rona, Rona smiled, "I was so happy when Vince told me you accepted. Ryan wanted to meet you so much. I think he really admires you."

"Really," Raven murmured, trying to keep back a blush that was somehow heating up her cheeks. She had never been complimented like that before.

"Yes," Rona nodded with a bigger smile. "I was so happy Ryan had found something he wanted. I've been trying so much to get him to tell me anything."

When he saw Raven's confused look, Vincent explained, "Rona is not my first wife. I remarried after my first wife and I divorced. Ron here has been trying hard to become Ryan's mother, but he simply refuses her."

Raven didn't know how to react as Rona sadly looked at the floor, her perkiness gone. However, she didn't have to because Rona quickly perked up again, smiling, "But I know that one day he'll accept me. Ryan's a good kid, really he is." Rona smiled at Raven, "I'm sure you'll like him very much."

"I'm sure I will," Raven replied.

"Well, we've kept you long enough, Walter will show you to your room." Vincent motioned to the butler.

Walter stepped forward and took Raven's bag, "This way, Miss. Roth."

"Thank you for taking care of me," Raven said politely before she followed Walter out the room and to the grand staircase.

* * *

"Your room, Miss. Roth." Raven looked around the room, a little taken aback by the splendor of it. It was three times the size of her room at the tower.

"Thanks," she said to the butler who put her bag down.

Walter bowed, "If there's anything that you need, just call for me, Miss. Roth." Walter left, closing the door behind him.

Raven sighed, looking around the room which she would call home for the next few days. "It could be worse," Raven muttered to herself as she picked up her bag, deciding to unpack what she had. Raven had only brought normal clothes since she couldn't go on missions anyway so there was no need for her leotard and cloak. Robin, the bastard, had also forbidden her to use her powers, seeing as they were dangerous if she got irritated with the kid. To ensure this, Robin had put power inhibitor on her wrist. Raven couldn't take it off either because it had a code lock and only Robin knew the code.

As Raven put her clothes into the dresser, she heard the door creak open and shut softly behind her. "If that's you, Walter, I'm fine for now."

Raven thought after that said, Walter would leave, but instead she heard footsteps coming closer to her and suddenly arms snaked around her waist as someone whispered in her ear, "Walter isn't here."

"Who are—" Raven was cut off as she gasped in surprise, being thrown onto the bed as her capturer straddled her waist and held both her hands down by her wrists above her head. Raven stared up at a face of a young man who looked to be her age. He had a smirk on his face as his black hair drooped forward while his blue eyes stared into Raven's violet ones.

Snapping out of her trance, Raven tried to trash about, but he was stronger than his lithe body looked to be. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Oh?" The boy said, putting his face close to hers. "You're being paid to entertain me, are you not?" Raven stopped all movement, staring at the boy in shock.

_This is the eleven-year-old kid I'm supposed to be a birthday present for? He's taller than me!! _He also looked older than eleven! And the last time she checked, eleven-year-olds didn't straddle sixteen-year-olds!

"So," he breathed, his hot breath tickling Raven as she inhaled a spicy scent. "Entertain me."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OMG, I love the cliff hanger here. XD This story's really got me all hyped up and I can't wait to see Ivy's reaction, as well as everyone else's, to the rest of the story!! :) I've already got the rest planned out, so look forward to next Saturday's chapter! :D**

**Ciao,**

**Xaleria **


	3. Normality

**Haha!! I cracked up at almost everyone's reviews!! XD I guess no one was expecting Ryan to be 11. :D Yes, you can blame Ivy for that. I asked her to pick an age. :) Although, I probably would have made him the same age if I had picked. :D **

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own TT. I do own my own OCs!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2- Normality**

The only thing running through Raven's mind right now were various ways to kill Robin. Slowly…and painfully. But that would come after she did the same with this kid. This kid who dared to pin her down!! If she had her powers he would be dead by now…

Before Raven could open her mouth and curse or threat to her heart's content to this boy, he laughed, relieving the pressure off her wrists. "I'm sorry, guess I gave you quite a scare." He could barely contain his laughs as he slowly got off Raven, offering his hand to help her up. Raven ignored it, choosing to glare at him instead.

The boy only smiled, "Pardon my rudeness earlier, but I couldn't resist. I wanted to see how you would react. People say it's hard to get a rise out of you."

"Well, if it weren't for this power inhibitor, you would have succeeded." Raven hissed, hoping it would scare him into not doing it again. Her hands right now twitched, itching to punch him, except she was scared with the result of doing it. It was his parents' home after all.

To her surprise, he scowled muttering, "Damn bird brain. Now why'd he do that?"

Raven took a second look at this boy, suddenly curious. He was…unlike other boys she had encountered. Although a few minutes ago he had looked to be her age, with that happy smile on his face now he almost did look like his real age. However, being tall made him appear older still. But it wasn't just his personality and looks that make him strange, it was his choices too. She wondered why he picked her. Out of all the things he could want, why her?

"I have a question." Raven said. The boy, Ryan, if she remembered correctly from the conversation with his parents, looked down at Raven and plopped onto the bed next to her with a sigh.

"Shoot," he told her, getting comfortable by crossing his legs and turning to face her.

"Why did you pick me? Why not Starfire? She's prettier. Or why not Cyborg? Or Beast Boy? Heck, why didn't you pick Robin? Why me of all of the Titans?" Raven stopped as she realized she was babbling. Raven Roth did not babble. Then again, Raven Roth also didn't let eleven-year-olds pin her down either…

Raven looked at Ryan and was shocked to see he had a scowl on his face. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Raven asked, again shocked that her voice actually sounded as surprised as she felt. She had never sounded like that before. Either it was this kid or the lack of using her powers, but something was making her crazy.

"Doubt yourself," Ryan answered, looking more serious. "You're just as, heck even more, beautiful than Starfire. You're just as smart as Cyborg, maybe not as stupid as Beast Boy but just as funny, and being with you definitely beats being with bird brain any day."

Raven was taken aback by what he said. No one had ever told her that. Heck, no one barely even complimented her except for a job well done! This was the first time anyone had ever told her she was beautiful, smart, funny, and great to be around. Since ever she could remember, everyone considered her 'creepy'. She was a half-demon after all.

"You're just saying that," Raven muttered. "Anyone would compliment a Titan."

"But I mean it." Raven looked at Ryan's blue eyes, and could actually see that he was serious. Not a drop of deceit was in his eyes at all.

"This is crazy!" Raven said, getting up and trying to convince herself of that. If it weren't for the power inhibitor, her powers would have exploded everything right now. Her emotions right now were going haywire. "What do you know about me? You don't know anything! So stop trying to act like you do!"

Ryan looked up at Raven, watching her become distressed and confused. Of course she would, she wasn't used to this. Ryan reached out and grabbed Raven's arm, pulling her towards him. Raven gasped with surprise—another thing she never did—as she found herself wrapped in his arms. Unlike his earlier embrace, this one was not lewd in anyway. He was hugging her like any friend would do to comfort their friend.

Ryan chuckled to himself, telling her, "You know, I get up every morning to watch the news, just so I can catch a glimpse of you, even if just for a moment. And every time I would see you, I think, 'I wonder what she's thinking?' because I believe that you actually know more and feel more than you let on."

Raven grew wide-eyed in his arms, thinking, _He's able to come up with all that by watching me? How is he able to read me like that? _

Raven shook her head, trying to push Ryan away. "No, no, no! This isn't me! I'm Raven Roth, a Titan for Azar's sake!"

"Well, how about you don't be Raven Roth, the Titan?" Raven stopped moving, looking up at Ryan, wondering what he meant. "Why don't you just be Raven Roth, a normal girl?"

_A normal girl? _Raven thought. Could she actually be normal with demon blood running through her veins? Did she even know how to be normal?

Ryan smiled, "Hey, I know this might be weird coming from a rich kid who isn't exactly normal either…but starting tomorrow, why don't we both just be normal kids together and get to know one another, like friends?" Ryan held his hand out and Raven looked down at it. "Deal?"

Raven looked at his hand, one that would seal her fate for the next four days. _Be a normal girl? You must be kidding me. _Raven scoffed in her head. _But…_Raven's hand slowly moved towards his, her fingers wrapping around his warm hand. _It would be nice to be normal for once…_

"Deal."

* * *

**Day 1**

"Ugh," Raven moaned as the sunlight hit her face. Didn't she close her curtains last night? Raven opened her eyes and let them adjust to the bright light. For a moment she was wondering what she was doing in a foreign room until the memories of yesterday came to her.

That's right; she had been paid to be someone's birthday present. An eleven-year-kid who acted anything but. And she had made a deal with him yesterday to be normal for the next four days she would be spending with him.

_Normal? _Raven thought, shaking her head. _What the hell was I thinking yesterday? It's all because I was confused and couldn't get my emotions straight. _

Yeah, that had to be the reason behind her weird, unusual behavior yesterday. Raven Roth would not act like that, never would she dare!

"Miss. Roth," a voice murmured behind her. Raven almost fell out of the bed from the fright as she turned to look at Walter, the butler for the Xanders. "Breakfast will commence in the east dining hall. The young master wishes to take you there. He says he will be waiting outside your room for you."

"Uh…right," Raven replied. "Tell him I'll be out in a couple of minutes." Walter bowed and left.

_I guess I'll just have to grin and bear it for the next four days. _Raven sighed. Groaning, she pushed her face into the pillow, "This is hell…"

* * *

"Hey Rae!" Ryan greeted the girl, a wide smile on his face.

"Don't call me Rae." Raven said, glaring.

Ryan chuckled, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. And besides, nicknames are common among friends. Remember our deal?"

Raven groaned, pulling her hand over her eyes as if when she removed them she would find this was all just a bad dream, "Don't remind me." Peeking at Ryan from between her fingers, she asked, "Can't we just forget about that?"

"Nope," Ryan answered simply, still smiling. "A deal is a deal."

Raven sighed, giving in rather than fighting. Another thing she usually didn't do. _I guess I really have gone insane. _

"Hey! Don't blank out like that! You're going to get lost." Raven was pulled away from her thoughts and looked up at Ryan who had run back and grab her hand. He was now pulling her to follow him.

Raven didn't know why, but she didn't protest as she usually would. And for some reason, she felt her cheeks heating up like they had yesterday. _I knew it, _Raven thought, trying to gain control of her emotions which were becoming unsettled again, _This guy is the one that's making me go crazy. _

Raven looked down at their hands, the heat in her cheeks flaring as she did so. _Why do I feel so funny just from some physical contact with him? Ugh, I don't understand anything anymore…_

"We're here, Rae." Raven looked up as Ryan pushed open double doors, leading to a white dinning room.

"Good morning you two!" Rona greeted with a smile, folding her hands together as she placed her chin on them.

"Morning Rona!" Ryan greeted back, smiling wide. Rona's smile dropped as she stared at Ryan in shock, her mouth open like a fish. Even his father had put down the newspaper so Raven could see he had the same reaction. "So, what's for breakfast?"

Ryan went on like it was his usual activity, moving to chairs opposite of his parents' and holding out a chair for Raven. Raven sat down, thanking him quietly as she tried to fight the blush she knew was creeping up her cheeks. Ryan happily sat down next to her, humming a song. Raven looked at him from the corner of her eyes then turned towards his parents. They still look dumbfounded.

"Um…Raven, may I speak to you for a moment? Alone?" Rona asked, getting up from her seat. Raven looked up, nodding as she got up too and followed Rona out of the dining room.

As soon as the door was shut behind them, Rona turned around and grabbed the girl in an embrace. "Raven! I don't know what you did to him, but thank you!"

"Uh," Raven muttered, growing embarrassed. She had never been hugged by a strangers so…affectionately before.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this must be strange to you." Rona pulled away, still smiling as tears formed in her eyes. "But Ryan has never smiled at me like that. I think it's because you're here. You make him happy."

Raven knew that her cheeks must be turning red again. God, this house seriously made her prone to things she's never done before. "Uh…no…it's…alright, I-I guess…"

"Ah," Rona laughed. "I'm sorry, you must be uncomfortable. Let's go back now, they're probably waiting."

Raven watched as Rona opened the door and said something to the two waiting, laughing as she did so. Following her inside, Raven saw them all smile and talk with each other. It kind of reminded her of home with the other Titans. _So this is what a family looks like, _Raven thought. _Looks nice…_

* * *

"Don't you have school? It's only Friday." Raven asked as her and Ryan stepped out of the dinning room.

Ryan stretched his arms up, shaking his head as he did so, "Nope, it's a four day weekend. That's why my parents hired you now instead of later."

"Alright," Raven sighed, disappointed he didn't have school. She wanted to spend the day reading, but she was being paid to entertain Ryan, not to do whatever she wanted much to her displeasure. "So what's next?"

Ryan smiled mischievously, "Well…" Raven narrowed her eyes, growing suspicious. "Have you ever had ice cream before?"

Raven faltered in her walk, taken by surprise. "What?"

_**Later…**_

"This is what you wanted to do today? Eat ice cream in the park?" Raven sighed, but enjoying the cool icy treat against her lips. It was chocolate, her favorite flavor.

"Normal people do it all the time. Or well…it's what they do on TV," Ryan said, licking his own ice cream cone, Mint Chip. He looked at Raven who was trying to lick all the dripping ice cream. It was melting fast from the heat. He chuckled to himself when a big drop landed on her collarbone.

"Darn," she muttered, grabbing a napkin to clean it up. Her hand was stopped though when Ryan grabbed her wrist. He moved his face to her collarbone and Raven shivered when she felt his tongue lick it clean of the ice cream. The heat rose in her cheeks, and her body became paralyzed with shock.

"Hmm." She watched Ryan as he pulled away, licking the stray ice cream from the side of his mouth. He was smirking that cocky smirk from yesterday. "Maybe next time I'll get chocolate. It's pretty tasty."

The thumping in her chest increased, but she quickly shook away the shock as she glared at Ryan, her face turning redder. "What the hell was that?!"

"It's going to drip again," Ryan warned, pointing to her ice cream cone as he ignored her question. He smirked with a wink, "I'm craving a little bit of chocolate ice cream right now. It was good."

Quickly Raven licked it, not turning to face Ryan again as she tried to hide her blushing face. _Really, _Raven muttered in her head. _Normality is weird._

"Hey, Ry!" Raven stopped midway in eating her delicious treat when a boy came up to the two. He appeared to be around Ryan's age and thankfully the right size too (he was shorter than her). His childish smirk, bright green eyes, and blond spikes reminded her of Beast Boy. But nobody could possibly be like Beast Boy.

"Oh, are you on a date?"

Then again, she was wrong sometimes. "It's not a date," Raven said sharply, tempted to throw her ice cream at him. But that would be immature and a waste of good ice cream.

Ryan laughed, "Sure." Ryan turned back to the boy, "Oh yeah, you haven't been introduced. This is Raven Roth." Turning to Raven he explained, "And this is my best friend, Riley Summers."

"S'up?" Riley waved. He quickly turned back to Ryan teasing, "So no wonder you didn't want to hang out today. Hannah would freak if she saw you now. Especially since you're with an older woman."

"Excuse me?!" Raven turned to face him angrily. She was really getting irritated with this boy. That alone proved he was like Beast Boy. "I said this isn't a date!" Raven stood up, her eyes deadly. "God, I never thought Beast Boy would have a twin. But obviously I was mistaken; there are more idiots in this world."

Raven angrily stomped away. Ryan turned to glare at Riley. "What?"

Ryan groaned, "Do you know how much farther you've pushed me from my goal now?"

"And what exactly is your goal anyway? Especially with a Titan. Don't give me that look," Riley frowned at Ryan surprised look. "Although Raven's right, I am a little like Beast Boy, but I at least have more brains than him."

Ryan smiled, laughing, "That you do my friend." Ryan stood up, throwing away his finished ice cream cone. He put his hands in his pockets, "I'm going to go look for Raven now."

As he began to walk away, he called out to his friend, "By the way." Riley looked back as Ryan turned around. "About my goal," Ryan smiled. "My goal is to make her smile."

* * *

"Hey! Raven! Raven, wait up!" Raven sighed angrily and turned around, crossing her arms as she waited for Ryan. He stopped in front of her, bending down to take deep breaths. "Dang, you walk fast when you're angry."

"What do you want?" Raven snapped.

Ryan held up his hands, showing he meant no harm, "Hey! Look, I'm sorry about Riley. Like you said, he can be an idiot sometimes. I'm sorry if he offended you."

Raven struggled to keep her mad face on as she fidgeted. It wasn't that Riley had offended her, but that he was right. It was like a date earlier, and Raven felt uncomfortable with that. Ryan was only eleven, and she was sixteen. There was a five year gap between them. And it didn't help that she was a Titan either. Any relationship between them was technically forbidden. But she liked being with him.

He was nice. He cared for her. And, Raven had to admit, she liked him. At first, she had been rejecting it; it wasn't like her to feel like this. But she had finally come to terms with it earlier. It was better to just accept him rather than reject him because it didn't look like he'd be giving up on her. _And, _Raven thought embarrassingly, _it feels nice to feel again._

Raven had felt once, with Malchior, but it had all turned out to be fake. That's why at first, when Raven started feeling funny, Raven tried to shake it off as being crazy; she was afraid to feel again.

"Look…" Raven started, trying hard to not sound weak in any way. "I'm not offended. And I'll go on with your little thing here, but from now on I want you to consider me like an older sister. No more of…well,_**that**__._" Raven tried to keep back the blush as she remembered back to earlier with the ice cream. "Alright?"

Ryan looked a little disappointed, _Better than nothing though, right? _He smiled at Raven, "Maybe."

Raven tried to hide it, but she smiled back, a really small smile though. However Ryan noticed it. He smiled wider, his eyes widening too, "Did you just smile?"

Raven quickly frowned and turned away, trying to hide her face. "No."

"You did! You smiled!"

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did!" Ryan laughed and quickly hooked his arm around her shoulders, "Hey, smile again!"

"No," Raven muttered in a dangerous tone as she shook his arm off.

"Please!"

"No!"

"Would you do it for your little brother?" Ryan asked, playing the innocent kid card.

Raven looked at him, scowling, "My little brother is taller than me. No."

"Hey! It's not my fault my father is a tall and that I inherited it from him! Besides, I thought you said think of you like a big sister! What kind of sister teases her brother?"

"A lot of them actually," Raven mentioned nonchalantly.

"You're mean," Ryan pouted. Inwardly though, he smiled. _I'll get her to smile again. Just you wait, Rae. We still have 3 more days together. And…_

Ryan smirked to himself, _I never really promised I wasn't going to __**that **__again. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay! Now I'm satisfied. :) At first, I made him agree not to do it again, but then I was like, 'Aww, that's no fun!!'. So ha! This is how it is! ;p Oh yeah, and the reason for the early update: I needed an extra day. There's only 3 more chapters after this. :( I'll make sure they're worthwhile! XD**

_**Replies to Reviews because I'm too lazy to send them right now. XP**_

_**Poison's Ivy**__: LoL!! I'm glad you like Bob! :D BB is a drama queen, but we still love him. ;) And yes, Batman is a jackass. But I have to say, I like him better than Superman. Sorry to Batman/Superman fans, but I just really don't like the 'older' heroes. ;p I'm glad I was able to be funny and that you liked the ending!! XD I was cracking up SO badly when I wrote it!! At first, it was going to be different but then this popped into my head and I just had to do it. :D I'm glad I updated now, I wanna see your reaction!! _

_**poofyluvspoof: **__I'm glad you liked my story and thanks for taking the time to review!! :) Like I said, I'll be updating every Saturday until Ivy's b-day. Well, this is an exception to the rule._

_**Tokyo Blue: **__Hey! Haven't seen you in a while. :) Thanks for reviewing!! Made me happy to see you again!! :D LoL, I know! Isn't it great? XD_

_**718darkstar**__: Hey! Good to see ya again!! :D LoL! I know, aren't they? :p But X is just like that. ;) LMAO!! I like how you said Raven shouldn't do it. Darn, I should've made her in this chapter! LOL!! XD_

_**Dramatic Melody: **__Aww, you make me blush! :") I'm glad you liked it though! So true with the blackmail and Robin's an ass for doing it, but hey, I had to get her to Ryan's house somehow. XD Hehe, that's the whole point of this story. I mean, they're 5 years apart! And he's only 11!! Can we say awesome, not-supposed-to-happen pairing? XD X was in school, he just got home. And the first thing he does is go and sexually assault Raven. :D_

_**I'll Cover Angel and Collins: **__LoL, I like your name! :D And thanks for reviewing! Haha, I like where it's going too. XD_

_**badkidoh: **__Nope, I wasn't joking. He's really 11. :D And just like X in the show, he can be cocky and act older than he most likely is. There are times, as you can see, where X can be a kid, and X can be an adult. I'll be explaining his mature behavior later. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**HarmonieFan: **__Thanks for reviewing! And yes, he's really 11. :)_

_**liliac gurl: **__Hey! So glad to see you again too! XD Wow, returning reviewers!! I feel so loved!! But you always review, so thanks A TON!! Haha, looks like you got a treat. You didn't have to wait for Friday! He's really 11, it's no joke. :D_

_**amethyst-dreams27: **__Oh, I like your name too! Thanks for reviewing and the compliment! I'm glad I was able to make this original and creative! :) Here's the next chapter! Hope it was to your liking! _

**Thanks A BUNCH again everyone!! XD **

**Ciao,**

**Xaleria**


	4. Disappear From Sight

**Ahh, I was glad for the reviews everyone! But I noticed a lot of people are shocked about Ryan being 11. **

**Let me say this outright since some obviously don't believe me in the story. :) Ryan ****is 11 years old.** **For REAL. I'm not kidding. **

**LoL, there were a lot of other questions and I believe almost everyone is curious why Ryan is…well, like he is. :) All will be explained this chapter actually. So I hope I'm able to clear some things up. :D**

**Also, I forgot to say this earlier, but many asked how Ryan is Red X. This takes place before the whole Red X thing so he's not Red X…yet. :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I need to say it again? (looks at the police ready with guns behind her) I guess I do. Well, I don't own TT. (turns to police) So go away!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 3- Disappear from Sight**

**Xander Mansion**

For those who usually don't read my note in the beginning, this is only here to tell you that this takes place before the 'Red X' incident where the Titans encounter him after Robin stopped being X again. That is why Ryan has not shown up as Red X yet. But don't worry, Red X will appear.

Now we can start…

**The Night of Day 1**

Raven sighed, glad that the day was finally over. After the incident with Ryan chasing after her and all that stuff getting out of the way, Ryan had taken her to the mall. Of course, Raven wasn't really a shopping person, but decided to buy gifts for everyone. _Kind of like souvenirs, _she had been thinking at the time.

Raven had also purchased a book, The Host (btw, awesome book!), while there. She had been hoping to read it tonight. Just as she was about to make a grab for the shopping bag, the door creaked open. Raven turned and almost laughed when she saw Ryan standing there.

He looked silly clutching a pillow and a teddy bear all dressed up in cute, blue PJs that had clouds on them. He reminded her of an oversized, anorexic teddy bear (don't ask). His face was red as he nervously clutched his nighttime articles, "Don't laugh."

"I'm not," Raven said, biting her lip. "But you look ridiculous!"

Ryan rolled his eyes but smiled. "I know, I know. But hey, I'm eleven. I can be ridiculous sometimes."

"Not with being that tall," Raven teased. "You just look like an adult trying to be a kid."

"But I am a kid!"

Raven shook her head, chuckling, "Anyway, so why are you here?"

"Actually," Ryan became red again and suddenly found his feet interesting. "C-can I…can I sleep here tonight?"

His request shocked Raven. For a moment, her mouth started to form the word 'No' but when she saw the pleading look in his eyes, she gave in. "Fine."

"Yeah!" He cheered, jumping onto the king-sized bed.

_He really is a kid,_ Raven thought as she watched him snuggle underneath the comforter. _Although he can be…well, different at times. He's a kid at heart._

"Hey," Raven called his attention. "Why do you act like that?"

"Like what?" Ryan asked, hiding half of his face in the fur of his teddy bear.

"Well, like…" Raven trailed off, blushing as his acts of this morning and yesterday afternoon came to mind. "Well…like with the ice cream, and the time when we first met. Why do you act like you're romantically interested in me?"

"Who says I'm not?" Ryan answered quickly, pulling his teddy bear away to show her his serious eyes.

Raven was once again taken aback. "We're five years apart."

"So?"

"I'm older than you, and a titan to boot."

"Well, I'm taller and richer." Ryan countered, sticking out his tongue teasingly.

Raven scowled, "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop acting like that!" Raven sat up, glaring at Ryan. "Stop acting like it's casual! It's not! You're eleven years old for Azar's sake! Nobody is going to accept it if there's anything romantic between us two at all!"

Raven stopped as she realized at what she said. Was she really implying that she might like him _**that **_way too? Raven looked down at Ryan who had become silent, fiddling with the ribbon on his teddy bear. "Dear Azar, you confuse me." Raven sighed, putting her hand to her forehead, wondering if she had a fever. "I mean, one moment you're flirting with me and the next you're a little kid! Who are you really?"

Ryan stopped playing the ribbon and put the teddy bear aside, sitting up Indian-style. "Raven, what do you think of me?"

"See! That's exactly what I mean!" Raven pointed. "Like right now you're all mature and adult-like when just a couple of minutes ago you were clutching a teddy bear and asking me if you could sleep here like you had a nightmare or something."

"Raven," Raven stopped talking as she looked at Ryan, who was facing her as serious as ever. "What do you think of me?"

Raven looked down at her clenched hands, wondering why she felt so insecure in herself all of a sudden. "I-I…I don't really know what I think of you, whether it be romantic or just sisterly." Raven sighed, massaging her temples as if that would get rid of the problem. "To tell you truth, since ever I met you, you made my emotions go crazy. With whatever you did to me they went insane, but I thought you were only joking around with me." Raven clenched her fists tighter.

She couldn't stop her mouth, it just went on, "Like I said earlier today, I want you to think of me like a big sister, and I want to treat you like a little brother. But there are times…" Raven trailed off. "I don't know, it's like some of my emotions think of you a different way. They're all conflicting. It's like I'm torn into two different people. One's a sister, one's a lover."

There was a silence between the two, and Raven suddenly felt embarrassed for saying all of that. It wasn't like her, not at all. In fact, it was the total opposite of her, but it was all true. That's how she felt.

"Well," Ryan said, breaking the silence. Raven looked up as he crossed his arms, that serious look in his eyes again. "I know you might be confused right now. But Raven, I will tell you the truth. I have never, and will never, see you as a big sister."

Raven wanted to scream, 'That just makes me more confused!!', but she didn't as she continued to listen to him, "I'm only eleven so it's natural for me to act like a kid once in a while. I am one after all. But I don't want you to see me as a boy. I want you to see me as a man."

Ryan sighed, "And if that means that I have to grow up a little more then I will! Just…" Ryan blushed and muttered softly, "Wait for me please…"

Raven's cheeks heated up again, and her heart was torn in two. One that wanted to love the kid in Ryan, and one that wanted to love the man. She was becoming so confused!! Which one did she really love?

"Look, if you don't want me here tonight, then I'll just—" Ryan had started to get up to leave but was stopped. He looked down at Raven who clutched his arm.

"Please," she whispered. "Just stay here tonight…with me."

Ryan smirked, "Who's asking? The sister or the lover?"

"Ryan!"

"Alright! Alright! Don't throw your pillow at me! You know, you're a kid sometimes too!" Ryan smiled as Raven chuckled. His eyes softened as he watched her the whole night. He watched her until she went asleep, murmuring something about silly eleven-year-olds.

_Raven, _he thought. _I hope you figure out things soon. But…_Ryan turned and looked at Raven's peaceful face. He smiled, _Even if it takes a while, I'll always wait for you._

(So some things were cliché and cheesy, so sue me, I'm a romantic sap. ;p)

* * *

**Day 2**

_I can't believe I said those things! _Raven thought as she furiously scrubbed herself. Raven now sat in a bathtub that sat in the bathroom provided by the Xanders. She submerged herself beneath the bubbles as her face heated up. She blamed it on the hot water.

"It's not me," she muttered to herself. "Definitely not."

Raven sighed and leaned back, staring into the roof of the bathroom. _Darn Ryan. Making me so confused…_

"Raven!" Ryan called out as the door burst open. Raven, on a reflex, shrieked and hid beneath the bubbles.

"W-What the hell are you thinking?! Get out!!" Raven screamed, trying to hide herself as best she could.

"Eh?" Ryan arched his eyebrow, smirking. "Oh-ho, so you decided that fast? I'm shocked, Raven. You shouldn't seduce an eleven-year-old so."

"S-seduce?!" Raven screamed, incredulous. "You're the one that walked in!!"

"Hmm, but you're the one dripping wet and covered by nothing but bubbles," Ryan answered, that smirk still in place.

"GET OUT!!"

"Alright! Alright, I just have one thing to say before I leave." Raven simmered as she looked at Ryan dramatically clear his throat. He smiled wide and pulled out a digital camera, "May I take a picture as a souvenir?"

"RYAN XANDER!!"

(Ivy, you're probably cracking up right now because I know how much you **love** bathroom scenes. :D)

* * *

"Uh…" Rona and Vincent looked at the two who had just entered the dining room. Raven, who looked mad and refused to look at Ryan, and Ryan, whose cheek was redder than usual.

"So…" Rona started, looking at the two. "What do you two plan to do today?"

"Well!" Ryan started, brightening immediately. "First, we're going to go check out the bea—" Ryan stopped as he turned to Raven who was glaring at him. _Hmm, get to see Raven in a bikini and die…or do something else and not die? Hmm…tough decision. _

"You're going to…?" Rona prompted, wondering why her stepson stopped.

"Uh…check out the…" Ryan trailed off, wondering. _Well, I have to get back into Raven's good graces. What's something she likes to do?_

If it was possible, a light bulb would have appeared lit up above Ryan's head. "We're going to go check out the new Poem Café that opened last weekend. I'm sure Raven would like that."

From the corner of his eyes, Ryan saw Raven turn abruptly to him, surprise written all over her face. He smiled knowing he had made a good choice. "What do you think Raven? You up for it?"

Raven looked at Ryan, unsure of how to feel about this. He was using the time she was supposed to do whatever he wanted to do to do something she wanted. And she had been thinking about visiting that place, but she never had the time. It was like he had just known she was thinking about it. Like he could read her.

_Sometimes, _Raven thought as she nodded. _I wish you weren't eleven. That way…_

Raven looked as Ryan talked with his parents. She watched him smile and laugh, and she liked what she was seeing, _It wouldn't be this hard to know that I can't like you that way._

* * *

"Is that him?" Alex Weston looked at the photograph then back at the boy that was walking down the street with a girl in hand. He smirked, inhaling his cigarette deeply.

"Yeah, that's him." He told his companion, a large, burly man. Alex Weston took out his cigarette and let out a long wisp of smoke. He then dropped the butt and stepped on it, putting it out. "I don't know who the girl is, but we just want the boy, alright?"

"'Kay boss. Just the boy," the man repeated.

Alex smirked, pulling out a new cigarette and lighting it as he watched the two enter some kind of café. _I don't know who you are boy, but you must have done something bad to piss off our Lady._

Alex looked back down at the photo. In it was a boy with messy black hair and baby blue eyes. He looked young, but had a kind of spark in his eyes telling people he was more than his looks let on. Alex snorted, pulling out his cigarette from his mouth and pressing it against the face of the photo, burning it slightly, _I almost feel sorry for you. _

Alex smirked however as he fixed the gun at his waist. _Almost._

* * *

The Poem Café that Ryan had taken Raven to sat on a quiet corner of an intersection. It's name was, well, The Poem Café. Straightforward, no?

However, despite the quiet place it was in, it was always packed. Various types of people came and relaxed there. With the dim lights, comfy chairs, couches, and homey appearance to the entire place, it made it the ideal place to relax and chat with friends.

Raven looked around the place eagerly, enjoying the familiar scenery. "Let's sit there," Raven told Ryan, pointing to a comfy red loveseat. They made their way through the crowding bodies and plopped onto the loveseat with sighs. With how crowded the place was it was almost like a dance club, only more mellow.

"Ah," Raven sighed with contentment as she leaned back on the couch. "It feels good to be here."

Ryan looked at Raven, smiling to see that she was enjoying herself. He wished she would smile again, then he would definitely know this was a better choice than the beach. "Would you two like anything to drink or eat?" a girl asked as she walked up to the two, a notepad in hand.

Smiling, the girl offered, "We have a couple's special order."

Raven looked up at the waitress, surprised, "What? Oh no! You got it all wrong! You see, he's younger than me."

"Oh!" The girl gasped. She then smiled, "How cute! You're in love even though he's younger? How romantic!"

"No! That's not what I—"

"Don't worry, you two can have some cappuccinos. It's on the house today," the girl winked at Raven and walked off before Raven could explain.

"Great," Raven muttered. "Now she thinks we're a scandalous couple."

"Hey, it got us free drinks, didn't it?" Ryan teased, putting his arm on the back of the couch around Raven protectively.

Raven narrowed her eyes at his arm then looked at him, "Don't be getting any ideas, Ryan. You promised remember?"

"What? I never promised anything." Ryan said, looking indifferent. He smirked, "Remember? I only said 'Maybe'."

Raven's eyes widened as she realized that's how it was, "Why you little—"

"Two cappuccinos!" the waitress returned, putting it on the table in front of them. "Enjoy!"

She walked away as Raven fumed while Ryan took the cappuccino, tasting it. "Hm, not bad."

"Coffee stunts growth, you know." Raven warned him, picking up her own.

"Shouldn't I say that to you?" Ryan teased as he ruffled her hair, pointing out that she was shorter than him by two inches.

"Hmm," Raven fumed as she was beat again by him. Raven looked at Ryan from the corner of her eyes. "Hey Ryan," Raven started, putting down her cup as someone played some soft piano music in the background with the chatter of others surrounding it.

"Yeah?" Ryan wiped off the mustache the whip cream had made and looked at Raven.

"How come you're so mature? I mean, I expected some eleven-year-old spoiled brat, but you're nothing like that. Why not?"

Ryan looked at Raven, surprised, but sat back with a sigh. "I knew you'd be asking that." Sighing again, he started to explain, "Well, at first I was like you said. A spoiled brat. After all, I got anything I wanted whenever I wanted. If I wanted a toy or something my parents would buy it for me. If I didn't want to eat something the cook would make me something else."

Ryan laughed, "I was the worst spoiled brat ever. You probably would've hated me if I stayed like that. But then…" Ryan trailed off, his eyes becoming sad.

"Then?" Raven prompted, wondering what it was.

Ryan smiled weakly at Raven, "My parents divorced."

_Oh…_Raven thought, suddenly wishing she hadn't asked and feeling sorry for Ryan.

"It's alright, I don't want you to feel sorry for me." Ryan told her, reading that look on her face. "After all, I learned a lot from their divorce. At the time, I wanted them to stay together. I wanted it more than anything in the world. But…that was the one thing I never got. I guess it was then I learned that I can't have everything."

Ryan chuckled as he went on, "And then my father met Rona. God, how much I hated her when I first met her. And I especially hated how she always tried to act like she was my mother, like she was trying to replace her. She tried to do everything for me like I was little, defenseless kid. I guess that's when I started doing things for myself. I figured if I grew up faster, then Rona wouldn't treat me like a kid and I wouldn't have to put up with her. I used to think once I was old enough I'd take my inheritance from my father and build up my own company separate from them."

Ryan smiled at Raven as he said, "I was just in a hurry to grow up."

Raven looked at Ryan as he clenched his fists, trying to smile. Comfortingly, she placed her hand on his, "Hey, it's okay to cry if you want to."

Ryan looked up at Raven, his eyes surprised and tearing up a little. But he smiled and wiped them away quickly, "I thought I was supposed to be the man of this relationship."

"Hey, men cry." Raven scolded. "Don't think you'd look weak if you cry. Sometimes it's good to cry instead of letting all those emotions build up inside you. Trust me, I know so."

"Hmm, you would." Ryan teased, smiling now and over his sadness.

"But," Raven started slowly, shyly looking at her feet. "If you need to cry…" Raven tried to keep her impassive face on as she muttered, "You can cry on my shoulder."

Ryan looked at Raven and laughed inwardly as he saw her try not to look embarrassed. He chuckled and leaned against her shoulder, surprising her. "Thanks Rae."

He lowered his face so he wouldn't show his tears of happiness to her as he whispered, "Thanks a lot, Rae."

* * *

Ryan and Raven both clapped as the poet bowed and walked off the stage. The announcer came on, introducing the next poet, "Next up we have a Hayne Wryer with her Poem 'Then Again' (A/N: She's just a character I made. She's no one famous. The poem I wrote.)."

"I'm going to go get us some refills," Ryan told Raven as he grabbed the cups. Raven nodded and turned back to the girl on the stage as he walked away.

The girl fixed the microphone then took in a deep breath, staring at the crowd. She then let it out slowly and started to recite:

"_People tell me 'No'_

_People tell me 'It's not right'_

_Then again, when did I care? _

Even if the girl had only said three lines, Raven was already captivated by her poem. Her voice dictated her poem's emotions clearly. It was stubborn, defying everyone.

_People tell me I shouldn't be with you_

_People tell me you're no good_

_Then again, without you how would I fare?_

Raven became more absorbed in the words of the poem. It reminded her of how things would be if she did have a romantic relationship with Ryan. No one would definitely accept that. But she had become used to him. He had become something she couldn't imagine life without now. Now that she really thought about, what would she do when their days together ended?

Would she just go back to being Raven, the Titan? Would that normal girl she had started to become disappear forever? She didn't know.

_I just want you to hold me_

_No one else's arms_

_Then again, would you even allow that? _

Raven chuckled thinking, _Ryan definitely would __**not **__allow that. _

_I love you_

_You love me_

_Then again, I already knew those facts_

Faintly, Raven heard the bell attached to the door ring. At the time she didn't bother to think about it, but she had a bad feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. She looked around, wondering what was taking Ryan so long.

_But this fear of being rejected_

_This fear of being isolated_

_Or this fear of you being selected_

_To be taken from me_

Suddenly the words of the poem became Raven's real fear. She started to panic when she couldn't see Ryan through the throng of people who were listening intently to the poet onstage. The bad feeling that had chilled Raven before was now becoming worse.

_Then again…_

_Maybe…_

_It just wasn't meant to be"_

BANG! Raven immediately became alert when she heard the shot of a gun. Going into Titan mode, she got up to her feet but was overwhelmed with the screaming people who all tried to get out of the café at once.

"Ryan!!" Raven screamed over the noise. "Ryan! Where are you?!"

There was a crash and the sound of glass breaking. Soon a flame burst out from a part of the café, quickly growing and eating the café up as the alarm sounded. Raven looked around, not caring that the place was burning and the emergency water system that was installed in the roof wasn't working like it should.

"Ryan!!" Raven screamed, wishing that Robin had not put that power inhibitor on her now. The place was almost empty since almost everyone had ran out. However, Ryan was no where in sight. "Ryan, where are you?!"

Tears were coming to her eyes, both from the smoke and the painful aching in her heart. She couldn't find him! He was gone! What had happened?! "Ryan!" She ran through the building, as if he was hiding and waiting for her to find him.

"Miss! Can you hear me?" Raven turned towards the doorway where a firefighter was walking towards her. "It's alright miss, help's here."

"No!" Raven screamed. "I can't go yet! He's gone! I can't find him!"

"Miss! This building will fall on top of you! You have to get out!" the firefighter shouted, making a move closer to her.

"No! Not without Ryan!" Raven yelled, trying to escape from the fireman's grip as he wrapped his arms around her. But she had lost all her strength. She couldn't protect Ryan, she couldn't find him. Was she really that worthless without her powers?

Raven tried to hold it in, but she couldn't. She cried out, sobbing and calling out his name. She cried when the firefighter finally let her go outside the café, wrapping her up in a blanket.

"Miss, please," the firefighter begged, sad to see a girl crying. "Stop crying."

"I couldn't protect him!" Raven wailed, not caring that she was crying in front of a complete stranger. She needed to let out all those emotions. "He just disappeared! Right in front of my eyes!"

"Miss," the fireman sighed. "Whoa!" He was surprised when suddenly Raven grabbed him, wrapping her arms around him as she cried on his shoulder. Not knowing what else to do, the fireman hugged her back.

_I just let him disappear…_Raven thought. _Oh Azar, what am I going to do?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I almost cried when I wrote this. :( Ryan's disappeared!! T.T No!! Poor Raven, she's crying…sorry if she seemed a little OOC in this chapter. But I hope I was able to answer your questions! Next chapter is next Saturday!! And because I'm in a good mood, I feel like spoiling you guys! I'm gonna put in a sneak peek! **

_**Sneak Peak**_**:**

_The policeman turned to Raven, his eyes widening, "Raven! Of the Titans?" _

"_You said Ryan has been kidnapped before, is that true?" Raven repeated. _

_The policeman scratched his head, wondering what a Titan was doing here. He shrugged however and said, "Uh, well yeah. I think when he was nine-years-old his mother held him hostage and whined about not returning him unless her husband paid her 10 grand."_

_--_

_Beast Boy whistled happily as he lugged the big carton of popcorn towards Bob. "Movie time, movie time, movie time!" he sang. _

_However, the screen buzzed then showed Raven's face. "Beast Boy?" _

"_Raven! Hey! You're on Bob!" Beast Boy cried out, waving. "Oh yeah! Good news! Robin made a deal with Batman! Our bills will be paid! You can stop doing that birthday present job!"_

_--_

"_Shut up!" Alex growled as he stuck the blade in Ryan's face. "Or else I'll slit your throat!" _

"_Try," Ryan challenged, his eyes narrowing. "Whoever hired you will certainly kill you if you harm me. After all, I'm their money ticket." _

_Alex laughed, pulling the knife away. "Kid, you don't know anything, huh? Turns out our Lady is actually your mother. Your own mother ordered you to be ransomed. Now isn't that sad?" Alex watched with pleasure as Ryan's face distorted to one of shock and anger. "You see, you're nothing but something to use and throw away."_

_**End of Sneak Peek**_

**Hoped you guys enjoyed it! :D**

**Ciao,**

**Xaleria**


	5. Her Resolve

**Hey everyone!! I'm so sad!! :( There's only the epilogue left after this!! Aww!! But if things work out, I might do a sequel. :D**

**I'm updating now because I won't be here tomorrow so you guys get it a day early!!**

**Anyway, I'm glad you all enjoyed last chapter! :) Here's chapter 4! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4- Her Resolve**

_Oh Azar, what am I going to do? _Raven shut her eyes tightly as she tried to think.

"You alright now, miss?" the fireman, Mac Arwyn she had learned, asked. He looked at Raven, his clear blue eyes worried.

"Yeah," Raven muttered. "Sorry if I scared you earlier."

"Well, it's not the first time someone's hugged me crying so I wasn't too freaked out," Mac joked with a smile. "Oh yeah, here's some water."

Raven murmured her thanks and took a small sip, still wondering what she should do. _I need to find Ryan, but what happened in that café? Was he shot? _

(A/N: I have no idea how the cop radio thing actually goes, so I'm just writing it however)

"_Reporting to all units,_" a static voice boomed from a police car nearby the fire truck. Raven wouldn't have bothered to listen if she hadn't heard, "_Ryan Xander has been reported kidnapped and held for ransom. Victim was known to be at The Poem Café with Raven Roth, a Titan. Victim's parents have been called and warned by his ex-wife, Lydia._"

"Not again," Raven heard one policeman moan. "That damn Lydia. How many times is she going to hold her son captive?"

"Excuse me!" Raven called out, reacting to this bit of news. She quickly thanked Mac and walked to the policeman who had spoken. "You say that Ryan has been kidnapped before?"

The policeman turned to Raven, his eyes widening, "Raven! Of the Titans?"

"You said Ryan has been kidnapped before, is that true?" Raven repeated.

The policeman scratched his head, wondering what a Titan was doing here. He shrugged however and said, "Uh, well yeah. I think when he was nine-years-old his mother held him hostage and whined about not returning him unless her husband paid her 10 grand."

"Did he pay?" Raven asked.

"Of course. Ryan's his only heir and his only kid. He wouldn't want Lydia to have him. The reason he divorced Lydia was because she was greedy. She views Ryan more like her credit card than her son." The policeman sighed, "Sad thing really."

Raven thought over this. _I could save Ryan. But the people who took Ryan had a gun. That means I'm not messing with just anyone. What kind of connections does his mother have anyway? I should get some supplies. Better yet, get this damn bracelet off. I'm practically useless without my powers. Hmm, maybe I should start sparring with Robin._

"Does your car radio hook up to the Titan's communication system?" Raven asked as her eyes traveled to the car.

"Sure."

"I'll be using it then," Raven walked towards the car, looking at the screen as she contacted the Titans.

* * *

Beast Boy whistled happily as he lugged the big carton of popcorn towards Bob. "Movie time, movie time, movie time!" he sang.

However, the screen buzzed then showed Raven's face. "Beast Boy?"

"Raven! Hey! You're on Bob!" Beast Boy cried out, waving. "Oh yeah! Good news! Robin made a deal with Batman! Our bills will be paid! You can stop doing that birthday present job."

Raven's heart stopped for a moment as his words ran through her head. She quickly shook them away though; the time to think of that would come later. "Beast Boy! That doesn't matter right now. I need Robin! Pronto! It's urgent!" Raven told him.

"But Robin hasn't returned from Gotham yet." Beast Boy informed it. "He just called us to tell us the news. He won't be back until you're supposed to be done with that birthday job."

Raven's heart almost stopped beating at the news. How was she going to save Ryan now? How would she be able to save him without her powers? "Is there anyway you can contact Robin now?"

Beast Boy shook his head, "No, Batman had interrupted our conversation talking about some intensive training with Robin so we can't distract him."

Raven let out a frustrated scream, almost pulling her hair from its roots. "Of all the times for him to be gone!!"

_What am I going to do now? _Raven thought with a distressed expression. _Without my powers…I'm useless! I won't be able to do anything!_

"What's wrong anyway? Did something happen?" Beast Boy interrupted her train of thought.

Raven looked back at Beast Boy, wondering if she should tell him and others what happened. They would learn sooner or later…

And if she was going to save Ryan, it would be as a normal girl. Not as a Teen Titan. That fact both made her happy and scared.

Happy because she wanted to save Ryan, but not as Raven the Teen Titan but as Raven the normal girl. But she was scared to. After all, she hadn't been able to protect Ryan back in the café so how would she be able to save him now? How was she going to do this? She was so confused!

_What would Ryan want me to do? _Raven asked herself. Thinking over it, she could imagine him insisting not getting herself involved at all. After all, it was his problem; he wouldn't want Raven getting hurt because of him. But…she wanted to. With the time they had spent together, Raven had come to see Ryan as someone special. How special exactly she still didn't know. But all she knew was that she needed Ryan, and that she needed to do something for him. After all, he had done so much for her. He had taught her how to feel. No one outside of the Titans had tried to do that before.

And he was the only one who didn't see her as a Titan, or as a half demon, but as Raven herself. He was the only one she could be free with.

"Raven, you okay?" Beast Boy asked, his tone concerned.

Raven looked back at Beast Boy, nodding to tell him everything was fine. She had finally come to her resolve.

* * *

Ryan counted and stationed the men guarding him in a rough map of the place in his head. If he was accurate, there were four men by the two sets of doors, two men behind him, god knows how many outside, and of course the head honcho with three men flanking him. His chances of escaping unscathed were slim, especially since he didn't have any weapons. And although it was handy, his seven years of karate and judo wouldn't be able to cover all of these men without getting caught again.

He needed some kind of distraction.

"It's hot in here," Ryan complained as he dramatically let his body fall limp. "Isn't there an air conditioner or something?"

"No," the head man answered gruffly, frowning.

"Aww man," Ryan whined. "It's so hot! And it stinks in here. Have you guys ever heard of a modern invention called deodorant?"

That earned him a few angry growls. Inwardly smirking, Ryan continued. "How long do I have to wait? It's boring."

"Alex," one man from behind Ryan called out. "Are you sure I can't kill the kid?"

"No one kills the kid!" Alex bellowed as he narrowed his eyes. "Or else our lady will have a fit."

"Oh? So you're working for a woman? How sad." Ryan murmured. "A man who just hides behind a woman." (A/N: Not meant to be a sexist insult in anyway.)

"Shut up!" Alex growled as he walked up to Ryan and stuck a knife in his face. His patience for the irritating kid had just worn out. "Or else I'll slit your throat!"

"Try," Ryan challenged, his eyes narrowing. "Whoever hired you will certainly kill you if you harm me. After all, I'm their money ticket."

Alex laughed, pulling the knife away. "Kid, you don't know anything, huh? Turns out our Lady is actually your mother. Your own mother ordered you to be ransomed. Now isn't that sad?" Alex watched with pleasure as Ryan's face distorted to one of shock and anger. "You see, you're nothing but something to use and throw away."

Alex smirk grew wider as Ryan didn't retort. He only tightened his fists and looked at the ground. "Well," Alex said standing up straight as he slowly walked away from Ryan. "The ransom should be paid soon enough. Then we'll just give you back to your father. And then your mother will want to ransom you again…It's a never-ending cycle."

"You won't get the money!" Ryan shouted determinedly, his eyes set stubbornly on Alex. "You definitely won't!"

"We'll see," Alex smiled, turning. "After all, you're the only heir. And wouldn't it be a shame…" Alex pulled out his gun, threateningly holding it, "If the only heir to the Xander fortune died?"

Ryan defiantly stared at Alex, who laughed. "Don't worry, kid. We won't kill you. However…" Alex paused, smirking as the men around Ryan grinned, reading that look on Alex's face. "Our Lady never said anything about torture."

Ryan watched, his stubborn look not wavering a second, as the men came forward with knives out. He wouldn't show any emotion. He wouldn't be the defenseless, little kid everyone thought he was.

**Later…**

Ryan's breaths were uneven but gradually steadied. His bones felt crushed and his body ached, screaming in protest as he moved. The men had stopped toying with him a while ago and had all fallen asleep, thinking that Ryan had learned his lesson and would be a good little boy from now on.

How wrong they were.

Ryan looked around, making sure each man was asleep. Crawling, he moved towards the closet man who loosely held a knife in his hand. Once he was close enough, Ryan clamped his teeth on the blade. It sliced his lip and made it bleed, but that pain was nothing compared to the pain in his beat up body. He could take it.

Moving towards a wall in case someone would wake up, Ryan slowly worked so that the knife was hidden in his sleeve. He received a couple more cuts, but what was that to the many cuts he already had?

"I'll show them," Ryan gasped as he leaned his head against the wall, his eyelids dropping. "After some sleep…" he decided as he closed his eyes and nodded off to sleep.

* * *

**Day 3**

Raven looked worriedly at the doors leading to the living room. The room that Ryan's parents now sat in. How would she explain this to them? Would they get angry? Kick her out? Or worse, would they not allow her to see Ryan ever again? Why had she even come back?

Raven took in a deep breath, readying herself for whatever it was to come. Just as she put her hands against the doorknobs to push the doors open, they flew open to reveal Vincent "Oh! Raven!"

"Raven!" Rona cried out, grabbing the girl and checking for any injuries. "Are you alright? They didn't do anything to you too, did they?"

"Uh…" Raven looked at the two, wondering why the shouting had not commenced yet.

"Oh, we're not mad at you, dear, if that's what you're thinking." Rona told her, reading the expression on her face.

"You're…not?" Raven questioned.

"Of course not. It's not your fault Ryan was taken."

"But…" Raven trailed off becoming nervous. "I didn't protect him like I should; I just let him disappear front my sight. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Raven," Vincent told her with a comforting smile. "It's not as if Ryan hasn't been taken before."

"Oh yeah, I heard that your ex-wife has ransomed him once. Is that really true?" Raven grew wide-eyed, wondering what kind of woman his ex-wife was. She suddenly regretted not asking Ryan more about his mom. It'd be nice to know who she was dealing with.

"Unfortunately, yes," Vincent sighed. "She's been mad at me ever since our divorce. I'm sad to say this, but my ex-wife was greedy. She's mad that she didn't get more money from our divorce and ransomed Ryan. Of course, I paid her, but she probably spent and gambled all the money away already."

"And you're just going to pay her again?" Raven said, getting mad. Who did this woman think she was? "I mean, she kidnaps her own son and ransoms him like he's some kind of object? I'm sorry, Mr. Xander, but I can't accept that! I'm not going to allow you to pay that ransom! I'm going to go save Ryan and kick that greedy bitch's ass!"

Raven covered her mouth, shocked at what she said. She had never acted like that before, but heck, she hadn't been herself the entire time she was here.

To her surprise, Vincent smiled at her and clapped his hand on her shoulder, "Alright then, I support you whole-heatedly, Raven."

She was surprised to have his support but glad to. "You really mean it? I mean, you don't mind?"

Vincent laughed, shaking his head, "Of course not! I think this is the perfect opportunity for Lydia to learn a thing or two."

"So…it's fine?" Raven asked again, still unsure of whether she was just imagining it or not.

Vincent laughed again, "It's fine."

"Well, if it is then I have an idea." Raven informed them. Rona and Vincent turned towards her, curious looks in their eyes. "Ryan has probably already determined whether he can escape or not. So he most likely has formed a plan. However, I'm concerned that he may need help. So I think the best scenario is have someone, well me, look like they're going to pay the ransom to distract the people giving Ryan a chance to get away and Lydia learning her lesson at the same time. We could also inform the police about this so that they can be captured. It's like killing three birds with one stone."

A pregnant pause followed her explanation before they began to see the benefits of her plan.

"Not a bad idea, Raven," Vincent murmured.

"It's perfect! And it will work with whatever Ryan might have planned," Rona told her nodding in agreement.

Raven let out a sigh of relief, glad that they accepted it. "Well then, I'll tell the police about this and call my friends to. When does the ransom have to be paid?"

"By tomorrow," Vincent answered.

Raven nodded, "Good."

* * *

"Hey, wake up!" Ryan let out a scream of pain as he was kicked in the stomach, the pain from last night rushing back to him. He rolled over with a groan. "I said get up!"

"What do you think you're doing?!" A voice snarled, stopping Alex from kicking Ryan again. Ryan's eyes shot open at the voice, and he stared with disbelief as his mother walked up to him, her heels clicking against the floor.

Her sharp, green eyes took in Ryan's appearance and she glared at Alex. "Look at him! Look at what you did to him! What happens if Vincent lowers the ransom because you beat him up! Idiots!"

"Sorry, milady," Alex apologized, quickly becoming tame. Ryan's eyes widened in wonderment. Since when did his mother have that kind of power?

Ryan looked back at his mother as she sighed, throwing back her auburn curls. A fake, wide smile lit her face as she bended down to be face to face with Ryan. "Hello sweetie, it's been a while hasn't it? My, how handsome you've gotten. You look so much like your father."

"You can stop the sweet talk," Ryan spat, becoming enraged. How dare this woman give him that look of pity and talk to him that way. Like he was a six-years-old again.

Lydia's beautiful, expensive face became ugly as it contorted to a glare. "Don't talk to me that way. I'm still your mother."

"Says you," Ryan hissed. "I don't remember my mother being a bitch."

Ryan was rewarded with a slap across the face. His mother trembled with fury as she stood up, "I don't like that attitude of yours. You probably got it from your father. Not only do you look like him but you're just like him. It disgusts me."

"What really disgusts me is you," Ryan retorted, his own glare matching hers. His mother growled, moving to slap him again, but she stopped herself. That fake smile replaced her frown as she slowly let her hand fall.

"Someone's being a very bad little boy," she sang as she clasped her hands behind her back. "And bad boys need to be punished." Turning towards Alex, she nodded.

Alex smirked, cracking his knuckles as his men moved forward. "You really don't know when to shut up, do you kid?"

Ryan steadily looked at all of them, his eyes holding a fierce look. "I guess I don't."

Alex snarled, hating that look, "Then I guess we'll just have to teach you."

Ryan smirked, even if he was the one at the disadvantage he was still so damn cocky. "Try."

Lydia hated the tone of his voice, and became even more hateful of him when he didn't scream, beg, and cry like she had wanted him to. Even if her guys beat him brutally, he didn't make a sound. He just took it all and kept his mouth shut tight. _Damn this kid is persistent. _

"Stop," Lydia commanded when she couldn't watch it anymore. She only became more pissed with each hit and with each time he didn't scream. Slowly she walked up to Ryan, each step becoming more harsh as she became more angry. She stopped in front of Ryan, a piercing stare fixed on him. He only stared back, and that made her more angry. "You piss me off."

"Likewise," he responded, his eyes narrowing further. Lydia became more enraged and her hand itched to slap that cocky smirk off his face, but she held back.

Smirking as well, she leaned forward and stuck her face up to Ryan's. "Smile all you want now. But in the end, you won't be smiling anymore."

Satisfied she had gotten the last word in, she turned on her heel and began to walk out.

"Are you sure about that?" She heard him call back. Lydia paused in her step, a sign of insecurity. She frowned when she realized she had given in and stomped off, sure that Ryan had that cocky look she was beginning to hate more.

* * *

**Day 4, The Last Day**

Raven let out the breath she had been holding for a while. It was **the** day. The day that the ransom had to be paid…

And the last day she had to spend with Ryan.

Time had gone by so fast, and a day and half was wasted without Ryan. She could hardly believe that after this, she might not be able to see him ever again. It nearly made her break down, but she had to keep her composure. At least for now. She needed to save Ryan first. Then she could break down later.

Raven took in a deep breath, readying herself. She clutched the manila folder with the bundled wads of paper. It was a part of the decoy.

Letting out the breath, Raven walked forward towards the warehouse that held Ryan inside.

* * *

"Hey, kid, get up." Ryan groaned as he was lightly kicked, the pain from yesterday and the night before that kicking in again. He hoped he didn't have any broken bones. His eyes cracked open slightly and gradually became adjusted to the light. "Come on, the money's here."

Before Ryan could react to his words, he was pulled up by a rough hand and pushed outside. It was good he had used the rope tied around his wrists to secure the knife from the first night, even if it bit into his skin and made him bleed.

When Ryan stepped into the light, the first things he noticed were two people.

One was his mother. She stood with a haughty air about her. She was certainly smiling, thinking she would win, but Ryan would show her who the real winner was.

The other person, and the only one he was surprised to see, was Raven.

* * *

It took all the willpower she had to not run towards Ryan and envelop him in her arms. It also took all of her willpower to not kill the men who brought him out once she saw his cuts and bruises.

She settled for clutching the manila folder instead.

"Alright, there's the kid. Now fork over the money," Lydia stuck her hand as the obnoxious, gaudy fake nails almost blinded Raven. How she wished she had her powers so she could knock this bitch into another dimension…

Raven tightened her hold onto the package as she said, "Answer me one thing first. Why did you ransom your own kid? Aren't you his mother?"

"Of course I am," Lydia answered with a roll of her eyes. "That's why I can do anything I want with him. Even ransom him for money."

Frowning, Raven told her, "I don't find that being a good mother."

"Honey," Lydia started, getting pissed. "Don't tell me how to parent my own kid. Now hand over the money!"

Raven glared at her, wishing so much that she could do something, but she resisted the temptation. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted Ryan moving slightly. "Alright," Raven moved towards Lydia slowly, holding the money out.

Lydia grabbed it with a greedy look in her eyes as she giggled. Ripping over the folder, her face turned red with fury as she found it was nothing but paper and not the green paper she had been expecting. "Why you little bitch! You tricked me!"

"Of course," Raven responded as she pulled her fist back then thrust it forward, hitting Lydia squarely on the nose. "And you were stupid to believe it."

"My nose!" Lydia screeched, grabbing at it as it began to bleed. "It cost me 3000!!"

At that signal, Ryan moved quickly, the ropes breaking as he hit the pressure points of the men around him, knocking them all out. It was a good thing that there were only three now, the rest had probably already been apprehended by the police.

"Ryan!" Raven called out, relieved as the police and the available Titans who had been nearby came out, arresting the men and Lydia. It was all over. It wasn't as bad as she thought…but she had that bad feeling again. The feeling was identical to the one she had in the Poem Café.

Again, her fear came to life as she watched Ryan turn around to smile at her, but that wasn't what scared her. What scared her was the man behind Ryan, pulling out his gun and pointing it at him. "Ryan!" she screamed, watching with horror as he turned around and finally spotted the man.

"RYAN!" She screamed again, shutting her eyes and wishing with all her might that she could teleport in front of him. Even if she would die that would be better than him dying!

_Please!_ Raven thought desperately as the seconds ticked by. _I want my powers back!_

It was if time stopped then, and Raven could feel the ground leave her feet as she rushed through a tunnel, leading to who knows where. In flash of light, she found herself in front of Ryan. The man, whose fingers seemed trigger happy, pulled on the trigger, releasing a bullet that would inevitably kill Raven.

* * *

_Am I…dead? _Raven thought as she didn't feel anything for a few seconds. Or were they minutes? Did time even matter now?

"Raven," a voice said behind her. "Open your eyes."

Obeying the voice, Raven opened her eyes. They widened as they took in the black barrier around her and Ryan. The man kept shooting but the bullets bounced off harmlessly. Soon he ran out of bullets and was caught by a Starfire.

"How—?" Raven started, looking at the barrier. "How did this…?" She didn't finish her question as she checked her wrist. The inhibitor was still in place…so how were her powers working?

She looked at Ryan, as if he would have an answer. Reading the look in her eyes, he shrugged, "I don't know either." Smiling, he said, "However, I'm glad they worked. Or else you'd be dead." Frowning now, he scolded, "And don't ever do anything stupid like that again, alright?"

"Alright," Raven replied, blushing as the barrier disappeared. She didn't mind the commotion of the police and screams of protest from Lydia, all she paid attention to was Ryan. Breaking the awkward silence that had settled between them, Raven murmured, "Let me heal your wounds…"

She put her hands towards Ryan with the intention of healing him, but Ryan grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, enveloping her in his arms. His eyes softened as he whispered to her, "I thought I was going to lose you."

Raven's heart melted at his words, and she could feel her eyes watering. She was so prone to crying now. "Silly," she murmured as she buried her face in his shoulder to hide her tears. "I'm not going to leave you."

"You promise?" He asked softly. "How do you I know you won't just use me and throw me away?" His voice sounded hurt, and Raven wondered if what he said was referring to how his mother treated him.

Raven wrapped her arms around him and tightly squeezed him for reassurance, "I will never just throw you away so easily." She smiled as she repeated, "Never."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I loved this chapter. I almost cried at some parts as I wrote them. But I was very emotional then. XP Aww, there's only the epilogue left now. :( However (GOOD NEWS), there is a sequel which is work in progress right now. I have found my song inspiration, but I'm still working out the plot.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: If any of you guys have any ideas for the sequel, please share! I won't guarantee that they will be used, but I really need some ideas to get me thinking about the plot. :) Credit will certainly go to you if I do end up using any of your ideas. Thanks!**

_**Replies to Reviews because I'm too lazy to send them right now. XP**_

**Replies to the anonymous reviews from Ch. 2: (because I didn't reply last chapter)**

_**redraefan: **_Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked my story! Also, thanks for taking the time to review! :D Yes, Ryan is really 11. I know he doesn't seem like it sometimes, but he is.

_**Caged**_**: **No, I'm not kidding. :) Ah, I do know that usually 11-year-olds do not do what Ryan does, but as explained in Ch. 3, Ryan is really mature for his age. It is also mentioned that Ryan is taller and stronger than Raven, thus he is able to pin her down. Now I know that some people are against the idea of them dating, especially since Ryan's only 11 and Raven's 16, but they aren't dating and don't start dating in this story. Now I'm not saying they _**won't **_date, but they aren't now. So don't worry, Raven does not date an 11-year-old. As for having a crush, as you can see Raven's still figuring that out herself.

_**The-Random-Hitter:**_ (blushes) Wow! Thanks so much for the compliment! And for reviewing! I'm glad you took the time to do so! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Replies to Ch. 3 Reviews:**

_**Beautifuldeath92: **_I'm glad you loved it. :D Thanks for reviewing! And I'm glad you liked the bathroom scene. I do too. XD I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as well!

_**LilLadyG: **_Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you loved the story. :) And thanks so much for the suggestion! I do already have an idea to end it, but I'm happy you even took the time to write a suggestion for me! It makes me happy when readers get involved in the story. :D And your suggestion is slightly close to my ending. :) Just wait and see!

_**Okikuchan: **_I'm glad you loved it. Thanks for review too! :D Aw, thanks so much for the compliment. And I'm glad you liked the poem. I'm not confident in my poetry abilities so I'm happy it was likable. :)

_**Tokyo Blue:**_Thanks for reviewing! :D LoL, I liked your 'hint hint'. ;) I hoped you liked this chapter!

_**liliac gurl: **_I'm glad you loved it! Thanks so much for reviewing again!! :) I'm glad I was able to write it well and that you liked the descriptions. Hoped you liked this chapter too!

_**kawaiiitahina123: **_Cute name. :) I'm glad you loved the poem! I usually don't write poetry, so I'm glad it turned out good. Thanks for reviewing! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

_**Poison's Ivy**__: _Haha, you really did it! Yes, even Ivy said it. So that means Ryan has to be 11. But don't blame her that he's 11. I did trick her after all. ;)

_**WestSide Love: **_LoL! Raven's so cute when she cries isn't she? XD Aw, I'm happy you started to like Ryan! I love him so much! (huggles) Now he's back! Yeah!! :D LoL, yep, as you can see from this chapter, I don't like his mother either. :p

_**718darkstar**__: _Yes, good thing he's not dead. O.O That would be horrible. (cries at the thought her favorite character could have been dead) But I am the author and could have bizarrely bring him back to life somehow if I did kill him off. :D I wish she could stay too…Opps, I said too much. You didn't hear me say that!

_**HarmonieFan: **_Thanks for reviewing! LoL, I agree with you. :)

_**Madam Moony: **_Eh! Me neither!! I was dying for it to be Saturday. Now I can't wait till next Saturday…(sighs) It's going to be another long week…Yeah!! I get a cookie!! Can it be a sugar cookie with m&m's? I love those. XD Thanks for reviewing!

_**amethyst-dreams27: **_I know, it's so cute! XD I'm such a romantic sap, but I'm proud to be one. :D Yeah!! I'm still being original!! LoL, hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

_**badkidoh: **_Yeah! It was good. :D Thanks for your review! Ah, I think I said it in this chapter, but if I didn't I'll just tell you anyway. ;) Ryan has been taking karate and judo since he was 4. So yes, he does have hand-to-hand combat skills. :D That's why X can kick Robin's ass any day! XD LoL.

**Ciao,**

**Xaleria**


	6. Encounter

**This is it everyone. This is the end. :( (Cries) I'm gonna miss this story. It was so much fun to write! And Ryan was adorable. :) But alas, all good things must come to an end…**

**Anyway, I'll take this time to say: HAPPY BIRTHDAY IVY!! YEAH!! :D I wish I can be there to throw some confetti on you and throw a cake in your face (LoL). :) **

**Thanks so much to: **

**Reviewers: **_Poison's Ivy (of course!), Chica De Los Ojos Café, Beautifuldeath92, I'll Cover Angel and Collins, badkidoh, Okikuchan, Z.Brite, kawaiiitahina123, liliac girl, 718darkstar, Dramatic Melody, NightRaven511, WestSide Love, amethyst-dreams27, HarmonieFan, Tokyo Blue, poofyluvspoof, redraefan, Caged, The-Random-Hitter, Madam Moony, LilLadyG, 4kitty101, paula2284, ShadeKitty _

**Faves: **_13Noir, 718darkstar, B Guy, Beautifuldeath92, Dramatic Melody, IDon'tKnowWhatMyPenNameIs, Ianes, LilLadyG, Madam Moony, NightRaven511, Okikuchan, WestSide Love, Z.Brite, amethyst-dreams27, badkidoh, blklightning, frozenteardrop, 4kitty101, paula2284, ShadeKitty _

**Alerts: **_13Noir, 718darkstar, Azera-v, Beautifuldeath92, HarmonieFan, LilLadyG, Mio Amore, Okikuchan, Poison's Ivy, Reina's in Love, SinCos, StormDancer, Z.Brite, amethyst-dreams27, badkidoh, frozenteardrop, sammyxr, 4kitty101, pastheart, paula2284, Fade to Blue, ShadeKitty _

**Thanks to everyone who stuck with me to the end! You guys rock! :D**

Oh yeah, I'd like to point out _**badkidoh**_ and say that I was very surprised to see that you nearly guessed my entire epilogue (you'll see in a few minutes) while trying to provide me with sequel suggestions (thanks so much btw!). Some things you said were different, but it's pretty close. Kudos to you! XD

**So, here is the epilogue. (bows dramatically) Enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer:** **(Sighs) Once again, I must say, I do not own the Teen Titans! Just my OCs.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Epilogue- Encounter**

_**Two weeks later…**_

Ryan sighed to himself as he looked through the scrapbook of newspaper clippings he had collected. Since ever his fascination with Raven started (which was when he was 9), he had gone back to old newspapers and gotten every article on the Titans, no matter how big or small. He now was an avid collector of articles on the Titans.

"Stop being such a grump, Ryan!" Riley suddenly shouted out, grabbing his friend around the neck from behind and ruffling his hair. "I mean, she's five years older and a Titan. It's impossible for you to see her again."

"She calls sometimes," Ryan muttered as he removed his friend's arm.

"Come on, Ry." Riley rolled his eyes. "She thinks of you like a little bro."

"Actually, she's not sure of how she feels towards me," Ryan told him, still flipping through the scrapbook randomly.

"That doesn't mean you guys are going to date anytime soon!" Riley said, throwing his hands up. "I mean, you guys can barely see each other! You have school, she has her Titan business…it's practically impossible!"

"I know," Ryan sighed sadly again. He wished that somehow he could see Raven again. It was killing him everyday without her, and he hated having to settle on only talking to her on the phone once every week.

And the worst part was, she was still being stubborn and insisting it was only sisterly love she had for him.

How was he going to convince her otherwise if he couldn't be there to woo her?

Blocking out the chatter from Riley, who had moved to another topic, Ryan turned back to his scrapbook. His eyes widened as they landed on one article. It had been from a couple of years ago.

The article talked about how Robin had disguised himself as a thief named Red X to catch Slade, but the plan had failed. What interested Ryan the most was how the costume was described. A black body suit with a skull mask. There were two red X's, one on the skull mask and on the chest of the suit. It came with a grey utility belt with various gadgets that Robin had made to specially disarm each of the Titans. It even came with an awesome tattered cape and a voice changer within the mask. How perfect was it?

_Red X, huh? _Ryan thought as a smile broke out on his face. His smile widened as he shut his scrapbook closed. A plan was already forming in his head as he thought about the structure of the tower and the security system._ Imagine…the richest kid in Jump being a mastermind thief._

* * *

(A/N: This will be different from how they actually see Red X again in the show of course. :P And…(chuckles uneasily) Uh…let's all pretend that Ryan and Robin are the same height. I was thinking about it…and Robin is SO not 5'6 in the show. Darn, why'd I make Ryan so tall? XD Oh yeah, I wanted him to be taller than Raven. XP)

Raven sighed, glaring out the window of the T-car. They had gotten a signal of someone breaking in a high-end chemical storehouse a few minutes ago and now were racing towards there.

Raven hated this. Although she had quickly adjusted back to her Titan life, she missed the days she had spent with Ryan. She'd never admit that to her friends though. It would be out of character for her.

"Alright Titans, we split up and search for the culprit," Robin announced when the arrived to the scene. "Starfire, you're with me. We'll take the inside. Beast Boy and Cyborg I want you to check out the perimeter. And Raven, you take the back side of the warehouse."

"Alright," Cyborg responded for all of them as they split up respectively.

Raven sighed again, floating towards the back of the warehouse. _I hope I don't run into that thief…_She thought angrily. _I just may kill him. _

Raven finally arrived to her designated spot and looked around, not spotting anything out of the norm. "He probably already left," she muttered to herself as she turned around to leave.

"Whoa!" Raven screamed out in surprise as she was faced with a skull mask. Before she could scream again or react to finding the thief, the mysterious figure grabbed her, pinning her down and clamping his gloved hand over her mouth.

"Shh! You want birdbrain to find us?" Raven's eyes widened as she recognized the cocky tone of voice. And that spicy scent…there was no mistaking it.

"Ryan?" She murmured when he removed his hand. She looked back at him, taking in the Red X costume Robin had adorned years ago. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Ryan laughed, "I just got a flash of déjà vu right now. This is how we first met, remember?"

Raven had to keep from blushing as she realized it was exactly like how they first met. He had her pinned down, and their bodies were too close for comfort as he breathed on her, his scent intoxicating.

Shaking out the numerous thoughts and the clamoring voices of her emotions, Raven glared up at Ryan, "What are you doing in that suit?"

"What? No, 'Ryan, I missed you!' or 'Ryan!!' while hugging me and crying? Just, 'What are you doing in that suit?'. How cold, Raven." Ryan feigned hurt.

"Get off of me!" Doing as she said, Ryan got off her, holding out his hand to help her up. However, Raven ignored it and got up herself. Another flash of déjà vu. Things just got weirder and weirder since ever she met Ryan.

"Now, tell me, why do you have Robin's Red X suit?" Raven asked, wanting answers. A creeping feeling filled her. What if he had stolen the suit with some dangerous intention? Would she have to arrest him? The thought frightened her.

"I wanted to see you again," Ryan answered, leaning back casually on the wall of the warehouse. "I'm busy with school and birdbrain probably wouldn't allow me visiting you. And you're too busy with your Titan duties to visit me. This is the only way I can ever see you."

"You did this…" Raven trailed off, taking in his words. "For me?"

Ryan nodded, and Raven could almost imagine him blushing underneath that mask. "Yeah…"

"Why?" Raven asked, crossing her arms. "Why would you steal a suit and pretend to be a thief just for me?"

He shifted uncomfortably, the heat rising in his cheeks, "Didn't I tell you already?" He shifted again as he fixed Raven with his serious look, although she couldn't see it with that mask, "Although you see me as a little brother Raven, I don't see you as a big sister at all. So I will chase after you using any method possible. And if I have to pretend to be Red X, then I will do so and keep doing so until I can say you're mine."

Raven was now the one shifting uncomfortably. She looked at the ground, not wanting to face Ryan knowing he had that serious look in his blue eyes that would make her crumble. Too bad she forgot he was wearing a mask. "Ryan…didn't I tell you already too? It's impossible…for you and I…"

"So?" Ryan interrupted her, knowing where she was going. "I don't care if you're older, or that you're a Titan. I…I…" he trailed off, blushing. "I like you."

Raven's heart thumped in her chest, and a part of her wanted to say that she too liked him. But she couldn't. At least not now. "Ryan, look—"

"_Raven?_" Robin called from her communicator, interrupting her sentence. "_Raven, did you spot the culprit?_"

The two looked down at the communicator connected to her belt. Raven's eyes traveled back to Ryan, who looked at her.

"_Raven? Are you there?_"

Pressing the voice only button, Raven answered, "Yeah Robin, and no, I didn't see anyone. What about you?"

"_Same. And Beast Boy and Cyborg say they didn't see anyone either. Nothing's been taken, so I guess it was a false alarm. We're going for pizza then. You wanna come?_"

"Sure, I'll meet you there though. There's something I need to take care of first."

"_Alright._"

Raven turned her communicator off and looked back at Ryan. He leaned against the warehouse, his arms crossed against his chest.

"So what were you going to say?" Ryan prompted, waiting.

Raven paused, wondering if she should finish what she was going to say before. She was going to say that it was impossible, and if he was going to be stubborn then she was going to cut connections with him altogether. But…she didn't want that. And besides, even if she did do that, Ryan, the stubborn kid he is, would just keep pursuing her. It was stupid to even say it.

"Never mind," Raven told him, shaking her head. "But you're not really going to steal are you?"

Ryan chuckled, pushing himself off the wall and walking towards Raven. He put his masked face close to hers, whispering in her ear, "The only thing I plan on stealing is your heart."

Raven's eyes widened with surprise, staring at Ryan as he pulled away and gave her a two finger salute. "Ciao, Rae."

"Wait, Ry—" Raven reached out towards him, but he teleported away before she could grab him. She looked at the spot were he once was, a smile slowly forming on her face.

She would never admit this to him, it would only give him hope, but she anticipated the next time she would encounter Red X.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And thus, Big Sister is Pretty comes to an end. **

**I hope you have a great birthday Ivy!! XD I wish I could be there to celebrate it with you! **

**The sequel is now in the works! I don't know when I will post it, but make sure to keep a lookout for it! It will be called: **_**Baby, Be Mine**_**. **

**It'll probably be posted soon though considering I've already written up to chapter 2. XD And because it's Ivy birthday, I'll give you guys another present by having a sequel teaser! **

**So enjoy this teaser! :D**

**-X-**_**Teaser**_**-X-**

It was excruciating as to how fast, yet slow, things were going. It nearly blew Ryan's mind.

To think that once everything was over, he would have to call her 'Mrs. Xander'. It was both pleasing and frightening. Thoughts raced to his head, mostly circulating around how things would turn out.

Would she run away, scared? Would she say no? What if she tired of him later on in the marriage? Or worse, what if she had another man?

-X-x-X-

"You really need to work out more, Carlos." Ryan teased when the Carlos finally caught up, bending over to breathe.

"You…need…to…stop," Carlos retorted between gasps, trying to calm his beating heart. "What are you taking to be so energetic? Steroids?"

"How did you know?!" Ryan laughed when Carlos gave him an incredulous look. "I'm joking."

Carlos narrowed his eyes, still suspecting his boss was on _**something.**_ What else would have him so hyped up at _4:30 in the morning_?! And it was even fishier because he had never seen Ryan so…happy. He was always either serious or joking around, but never happy. Never with a wide smile plastered forever on his face and blinding everyone with it. It was scaring Carlos…

-X-x-X-

Nightwing paused, "_They're not that bad…are they?_"

"You've been the victim of their uncontrollable strength and lasers haven't you?"

Nightwing did not respond to that. Instead he coughed and avoided the subject, "_It's just one night, Raven. And if you want, once the kids are asleep, you can have your date in the tower_."

Raven thought over it. It was risky, to have her date here. But it'd be even worse to cancel on him last minute just because of three kids. "Alright, if you promise I can have free reign of the tower tonight with my date, then I will not kill your kids."

Nightwing burst out laughing, "_Yeah right, Rae. As if you would…_" He trailed off when he saw that serious looks in her eyes. "_You're not joking, are you?_"

**-X-**_**End of**__**Teaser**_**-X-**

**Hmm, maybe I put too much? XD LoL, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Knowing me, I probably won't be able to resist the temptation of uploading this story, so it might be up maybe even by tomorrow or depending on how much I want you guys to suffer while waiting for it. :P Jk, jk, I'll try to get it up as fast as I can! A day or two should do. :D**

**I hope to see you guys there! But for now…**

**Ciao!**

**Xaleria **


End file.
